nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: Cheaters and Bullies
"Guide to: Cheaters and Bullies" is the twelfth episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Cheaters On a day where everyone is taking an very important test, the group has problems: Moze finds Bitsy copying answers from her paper. Ned went away for the weekend and left his notebook so he didn't get a chance to study for Mr. Wright's test. He starts cramming right away. Cookie gives him a helmet called the Cram Master Flash, which helps Ned study for his test, but makes him unable to hear or see his surroundings. Moze tries to cover up her paper so Bitsy can't see it but she quickly switch seats back and forth. She tries to wear a big hat to cover her paper, but Bitsy gets past that, too. Mr Sweeney is suspicious of Cookie's technology usage, believing he may use it to cheat on his tests and warns him that he will be taking his science quiz without technology. Cookie assures Mr. Sweeney he only uses technology to study and does not cheat, and takes the test in the nurse's office in his underwear to prove it. During the test, Ned is stressed by the test and can't figure a way beside cheating. He envisions Benedict Arnold on one shoulder, persuading him to cheat. On his other shoulder, Abraham appears, encouraging him not to cheat. Ned decides not to cheat. Moze finds a solution to her Bitsy problem: during their Spanish test, she purposely writes all the wrong answers and allows Bitsy to cheat off of her paper. Both girls end up failing the test and Bitsy angrily confronts Moze, bragging that she'll just have to find some other brainiac to cheat off of. Unfortunately, she says this right within earshot of her Spanish teacher Ms. Enstile, which quickly leads to her getting in trouble and being taken off the honor roll. Ned can now use his book and retake the test. Cookie successfully passes his test, but also gets back at Mr. Sweeney for accusing him by choosing to take every test in his underwear from then on. Tips *Tip#797.SS - Make a study sheet of the important stuff. *Tip#281.OICT - Make up your own study tricks. *Tip#466.56TTT - Talk to your teacher about rescheduling. *Tip#1634.11WNC - A winner never cheats and a cheater never wins. Part 2: Bullies In this episode, Gordy narrates about animals which are carnivores and predators. Loomer's cronies tell Ned that Loomer is looking for him. Knowing this can't be good, Cookie has a plan of sending Loomer to a different school to get them off their backs. When Loomer finds Ned, he just asks how to get Moze's attention. However, Cookie puts the first part of their plan into action, running Loomer over with a mop bucket slingshot. Loomer promises to get Ned back for that. Ned says Moze is intimidating and Moze thinks she is a bully. Claire tells them she's starting a peer mediation group, and Moze wants to help. They look for a faculty advisor for the group, but have some trouble. Finally, they get Mr. Monroe to help. Cookie tries to get Loomer off Ned's back by talking up how crazy he is. He draws a crowd in the hallway and lets Ned loose acting absolutely out of control to get Loomer to leave him alone. Everyone is brought into the peer mediation group, and Moze and Claire solve the problems at hand. Loomer agrees to stop bullying Coconut Head, and Moze has Ned and Cookie leave Loomer alone. Both of them are stunned by this, and Moze tells them he acted crazy on purpose to intimidate him. Ned and Cookie agree to the terms. Tips: *Tip#769.CB - Teachers create a bully free zone. *Tip#919.2A - Know where the bully is and don't be there. *Tip#919.7AO - Run to the main office. *Tip#144.PM - Find out about peer mediation at your school. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring Category:Episodes Category:Season 1